


cocktails on a cruise

by dreamism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Door Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, NOT between nomin, Shameless Smut, Strength Kink, Top Lee Jeno, jaemin and his finace mutually cheating on each other, nana calls jeno daddy, nana's hole referred to as pussy, nomin are disgustingly rich too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: The engagement wasn't what Jaemin wanted. But if it leads to him having a stranger's dick up his ass while his fiancé runs off with his boyfriend, maybe the engagement isn't too much of a worry.orJaemin and his fiancé are forced to go on a cruise ship together, leading to Jaemin being fucked in every corner of Jeno's VIP suite on the ship.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 321





	cocktails on a cruise

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sleepy but i had to get this off my chest
> 
> have fun reading ;))

“What’s a beauty like you doing here alone tonight?”

Jaemin turns around to see a man sliding into the seat next to him at the bar. He lets out a laugh at the man’s attempt to hit on him. 

“Do I have the pleasure to buy you a drink?”

Jaemin doesn’t even spare the man a glance, fixating his eyes on what’s left of his drink as he swirls the pink cocktail in the glass. He’s seen the numerous looks he’s gotten tonight. Almost every single person in the room has had their eyes fixated on him at some point during the night. Their hungry eyes lingering on his body and drooling over the way his glittery crop top emphasizes his waist line and how his silk booty shorts hug his curves.

Technically he’s not here alone, but he just so happens to be  _ here _ at the bar alone. It’s not like he wants to be alone, but he’s tired. Tired of everything that has been going on in his life and everything that’s clogging up his brain. 

He looks at the way the pink liquid swooshes around in the glass, just like how his thoughts have been feeling; trapped and overwhelming. The ring on his finger glares at him mockingly as he lets out a bitter chuckle. 

The man seems to catch onto his lack of interest, following his gaze to his finger. 

Jaemin shoots his eyes up to look at the man next to him, locking eyes and catching the quick flash of hesitation. He smirks a little as he takes a hold of the ring on his fourth finger, spinning it on his finger for a bit, before tugging it off his hand. He sees the confusion grow in the stranger's eyes, still not backing down from their little staring competition, but clearly a little taken aback by his actions.

“That’s a nice ring,” the stranger breaks the silence, that’s not really silent considering they’re at a bar. 

“Does it matter?” Jaemin finally opens his mouth to speak for the first time tonight. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that, sweetheart?” The man raises his eyebrow at Jaemin’s nonchalant manner. “Does it matter to you?”

Jaemin doesn’t answer, instead just shrugging and sticking the awfully fancy ring into the pocket of his shorts. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ for now.” Jaemin’s hand is taken into the warm grasp of the man as he feels a pair of soft lips lightly brush past his fingers. “But when you have a definite answer, just ask anyone on this cruise for J and you’ll be able to find me.”

Even in the dark lighting of the bar, he can still feel his obvious blush peeking through. The stranger’s kiss still burning on his skin, making his fingers tingle with want. 

It’s only been a day on this cruise and he thought he was already over it, but the mysterious J is luring him in. 

Jaemin has been living the life of the riches since the day he was born, getting everything he wants and doing whatever he wants. Well...except for one thing. Love. 

He thought breaking the news of his sexuality was going to be easy with his parents since they never really stopped him from doing anything, but who knew he would be faced with conditions. They accepted his sexuality and were fine with him fooling around with anyone, but under the condition that he marry a man his parents appoint, of course for their family’s business reasons. All his life, the thing he hates the most is being controlled and told what to do, but the only way for him to still be able to live with his sexuality, he would have to agree to the marriage pact. 

It has been a month since his parents have set him up with the Kim corporate’s eldest son. The two of them are both against the marriage, but only agreed because of their parents. Neither of them showed interest in each other and only go on “dates” together when their parents force them to get to know each other since their wedding is coming up soon. Now they have been forced onto the cruise together to further develop their “relationship” after getting engaged just yesterday. They both agreed to not force a committed relationship and only put on an act for their parents, which was clear to Jaemin when he saw how his “fiancé” sneaked his boyfriend onto the cruise too. Jaemin has to commend him for his smart thinking. If he had a boyfriend he would probably do the same too.

He wasn’t looking for anything like a one night stand at the bar, unlike what most people probably have assumed. He purely wanted to see what the fancy bar on the deck was like and to dress up so he could feel pretty. 

He takes one last look at his drink before finishing it in one gulp. He’s still a tiny bit too sober for his liking but he figures he can act it up a little to pretend to feel something other than the disheartening thoughts he’s been having to deal with. 

“Excuse me,” Jaemin waves over the bartender. “Could you charge it to my room?” he pushes the empty glass across the marble bar table.

“Your expenses tonight have been taken care of, sir. No need to worry,” the bartender says with a court smile. 

Jaemin tilts his head at the bartender but realizes it’s not a joke. He returned a small nod to the bartender and turned around to leave, he figures his parents probably paid for a full package for him to have free access to everything on the cruise. He’ll ask about that later, but for now, all he wants to do is drown himself in more alcohol in the privacy of his room until he blacks out and forgets about everything.

The ding of the elevator notifies his arrival at the top floor of the ship, where all the VIP suites are. He’s still a little annoyed that he has to share a room with his fiancé, although it sounds normal since they are an engaged couple. But he’s assuming the man probably has another room for his boyfriend anyway, so he’ll get their room to himself. 

He turns right out of the elevator and heads down the carpeted halls to reach their room. 

He slides his keycard through the lock pad, hearing a single beep and small red lights flashing. He curses inwardly, not wanting to deal with a malfunctioning card when all he wants to do is to lie down and release all his stress. 

Jaemin flips the key over and tries again, but before the lock can click, the door opens from the inside. 

“Looks like you have an answer, sweetheart,” a deep voice echoes through the quiet hallway. 

Jaemin looks up at the face in front of him, taking a minute to process who the man is. 

Lo and behold, the mysterious J, leaning against the door frame in just a white robe, tied loosely at the waist. 

Jaemin wants to respond but he’s at loss for words. But lucky for him, before he can try to think of what to say, the man pulls him into the room, closes the door, and pushes him against it, all in one swift motion. 

“Do you know what you’ve been doing to me all night?” A challenging voice hovers over Jaemin’s ear. “Do you know what you’re doing right now,  _ Na Jaemin _ ?”

Jaemin stares at the face in front of him, so close their breaths are mingling in the air, noses almost touching. Of course the man already knows his name but he didn’t have a chance, nor the interest, to have a good look at the man when they were in the bar. He regrets not admiring the face earlier. The godly structured face put other men to shame. The long lashes shadowing over a luring pair of eyes and a beautifully placed mole. The sharp nose perfectly shaped. The deep cupid’s bow and defined lips luring Jaemin in. 

He can feel the scorching gaze that has now fallen onto his glossed lips. Jaemin has never been one to back down from a challenge, so he wraps his arms around the man’s neck and jumps to wrap his legs around the toned waist. The movement causes the robe to open up even more, almost fully revealing the toned upper body. 

The man was quick to respond and move to catch Jaemin in his arms, wrapping one securely around the slim waist and the other going down under the pretty little ass to hold Jaemin up. 

“No and yes,” Jaemin says confidently, the two pairs of lips almost brushing against each other.

The man raises his eyebrow and brushes his nose against Jaemin’s cheek, urging him to elaborate.

“No, the ring doesn’t matter,” Jaemin continues, taking the man’s face between his hands. “Yes, I know what I’m doing right now,” and he closes the distance between them just as he finishes. 

Jaemin can feel the kiss being returned to him with just as much want and lust. His whole weight is supported by just the man’s body and the door behind him, the weightless feeling starting to get addicting. 

He’s finally able to catch his breath when the man decides to start working down his neck, leaving hard sucks on his pulse and grazing the skin with his teeth. 

“Ahh- d-daddy,” a moan slips out before Jaemin can catch himself. It’s too late when he realizes what he just called the man, but the hungry eyes that he’s met with convinces him it wasn’t a mistake. 

“The name’s Lee Jeno, but you can call me whatever you like, baby.”

Then it clicks. Lee Jeno. Jaemin remembers his parents mentioning something about the cruise being owned by their business partners, the Lee family. That explains why Jeno already knows his name and it was probably him who paid for the drinks too. Jeno didn’t break into his room, he just so happened to walk into  _ Jeno’s _ room.

Their hands become more and more desperate by the minute, roaming around each other's body while still maintaining their position, Jeno’s forearm hooked under Jaemin’s knees to hold him up against the door. 

“Pretty little baby, was your goal to get me to fuck you against the door?” Jeno’s hot breath teases the shell of Jaemin’s ear.

“My goal for tonight was to drink and pass out,” Jaemin responds with a bite on Jeno’s ear lobe, pulling the skin between his teeth while teasing with his tongue. “But having your dick in me while I pass out sounds even better.”

“Your wish is my command,” Jeno sneaks a hand into Jaemin’s pink silk shorts, grabbing a handful of the soft mound. “Dressed all pretty like this to rile me up, huh? Don’t try me, baby.”

“I want it, daddy,” Jaemin grinds his hips forward to push against the hardness he can already feel through the robe. 

Jeno feels his dick twitch again at the name, begging him to get to it. He slaps Jaemin’s ass lightly to get him to untangle his legs so he can slide his shorts off. 

“You’re so full of surprises, angel.” Jeno slides off the silk shorts to see a pair of black lace underwear that’s barely doing it’s job covering the pink little cock and the shining red jewel plugged in the back. “How long have you had it in, hmm?” Jeno slides his hand back to pull the lace aside and twist the sparkly plug, making Jaemin squirm and fail at holding back his moans. 

“Since this afternoon,” Jaemin mumbles, feeling small under Jeno’s strong gaze. “Ahhh-” he lets out a yelp when he feels the strong hands go back to his waist to pick him up again.

“You like feeling small, don’t you angel? Naughty baby wanted to be fucked against the door like this?” Another slap to Jaemin’s ass, imprinting a light pink mark on the smooth skin. “Have you been waiting for daddy’s cock?”

“Y-Yes, prepped just for daddy..”

Jeno wastes no time to pump the plug a few more times before pulling it out of Jaemin’s little pink hole and spreading the plump cheeks apart to dip his own fingers in.

“Such a tight little pussy, so hungry for my cock,” Jeno spits in his hand to lube up his own length. “Can your little pussy even handle me?

“Yes! Daddy, please,” Jaemin begs, holding onto Jeno’s broad shoulders even tighter. “Fuck me, ruin my little pussy.” 

Without another second of hesitation, Jeno slides in, balls hitting against Jaemin’s ass. 

“So good, ah- Jeno-” Jaemin cries out as Jeno starts to slowly pull out again, only to slam back in even harder, Jaemin’s back hitting against the door. 

“Fuck baby, your little hole is so hungry it’s sucking me in.” Jeno continues with his slow yet powerful thrusts, the sound of his hips snapping against Jaemin’s ass echoing through the room that they have yet to explore together.

“Please, h-harder,” Jaemin moans, face buried in Jeno’s shoulder as Jeno’s thrusts become teasingly weaker. 

“I can’t hear you,” Jeno demands. “Louder, baby.”

“Fuck me h-harder, please, ahh-”

Jeno bounces Jaemin up a little, causing his cock to slide out a bit before Jaemin slams back down on it thanks to gravity. 

Jaemin looked like a literal angel, slowly being ruined as his little hole started to leak and his pink cock leaking onto the black lace. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby,” Jeno grunts against Jaemin’s neck, red marks already blooming across the soft skin. “Sweet little pussy so good for me.”

“Uhnng, just for you, d-daddy,” Jaemin’s broken moans slip out of his mouth with every hard thrust, creating a beautiful harmony with the squelching sounds of Jeno destroying his little pussy. 

Jeno shifts his hold onto Jaemin’s pretty waist, taking a step away from the door so Jaemin is fully hanging on in mid-air. 

“No-” Jaemin tries to protest, but the strong grip on his waist is already lifting him up, then letting gravity do its job to drop him back on the hard length. “Ahh daddy, gonna cum, please- cum..”

“Not yet, angel, stay with me,” Jeno grounds Jaemin with a deep kiss, swallowing any escaping moans. 

Jeno continues bouncing Jaemin on his cock as if the younger weighed nothing. Jaemin is completely lost in the clouds, the only thing holding him to reality is the strong grip leaving finger marks on his hips. 

Jeno feels his climax nearing as well. He pushes Jaemin back against the door to chase after their highs together, losing his mind at the tight heat surrounding his throbbing cock. 

“Just like that, baby,” Jeno pants out, slamming his hips forward a few more times before pulling out of the tight heat to paint Jaemin’s thighs white. “So good for me, sweet angel.”

Jaemin can only hum, body completely giving out, allowing Jeno to carry his tired body to the bathroom. 

“I’m not done with you yet, baby,” Jeno leaves a small kiss on Jaemin’s forehead, before setting him down on the edge of the tub as he starts filling it with warm water. “Gotta get my baby cleaned up before he’s fucked till he passes out.”

They thoroughly explored the Presidential suite together, going from Jeno softly pumping Jaemin’s cock in the bathtub, to him pushing Jaemin face-down into the soft mattress and fucking him on all fours, to having Jaemin ride him on the leather sofa, to fucking in front of the large windows, a perfect view of the open bar where they met a few hours ago. 

Jaemin doesn’t even know when he passed out, all he remembers is his back finally meeting the soft mattress again and a warm towel cleaning his sticky body. He twitches as the towel slides past his sensitive hole, but he’s too tired and his voice is too gone to say anything.

Maybe a week on the cruise isn’t going to be so bad. 

And maybe…

Hopefully…

It’ll be more than a week.


End file.
